Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to electronic data processing technologies. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to buried wiring type substrates for semiconductor devices, semiconductor devices having the buried wiring type substrates, and methods of manufacturing the substrates and the semiconductor devices.
Many semiconductor devices are manufactured on a semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) substrate in which a silicon oxide layer is buried under a thin semiconductor film. The use of the SOI substrate can facilitate the formation of highly integrated devices. Some semiconductor devices are also manufactured on an SOI substrate having a conductive film buried under the semiconductor film. The buried conductive film is used to form buried wiring for the semiconductor devices.
Unfortunately, the buried wiring can exhibit undesirably high resistance for various reasons. For instance, the resistance can be undesirably high if the conductive film is inadequately adhered to the semiconductor film, if a cross sectional area of the buried wiring is too small, or if an inadequate amount of conductive material is used in the buried conductive film.